1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever connector having an operating lever which is operated so that male and female connectors from each other are mated together and unmated utilizing the principles of the lever, and more particularly to a multiple lever connector assembly having a plurality of connector housings integrally coupled to one another so that they are arranged side by side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiple lever connector assembly having a plurality of connector housings integrally coupled to one another side by side has recently been provided. For example, FIG. 19 shows a twin lever connector assembly. Two male connector housings 1 are integrally coupled to each other so as to be arranged right and left in parallel with each other. Each male connector housing 1 has two lever support shafts 2 protruding from right-hand and left-hand side walls thereof respectively. A gate-shaped operating lever 3 having two cam grooves is rotatably mounted on the lever support shafts 2 of each male connector housing 1 so as to straddle the same. Each male connector housing 1 has two outer walls formed integrally therewith to be located outside both sides of the operating lever 3 respectively. The outer walls 4 restrict the movement of the lever 3 so that it can be prevented from being disconnected from the lever support shafts 2 when rotatively moved.
In the assembling of the above-described multiple lever connector assembly, the operating lever 3 is mounted on the connector housing 1 by inserting the lever support shafts 2 into shaft holes 3a thereof respectively. Each leg of the operating lever 3 is expanded outwardly by the length of each lever support shaft 2 when the lever support shafts 2 of the connector housing 1 are inserted into the respective shaft holes 3a. Accordingly, the outer walls 4 are pushed outwardly by the respective legs of the operating lever 3.
Since the outer walls 4 are located at both sides of each male connector housing 1 in the above-described conventional construction, the two male connector housings are coupled together with space allowing elastic deformation of the two outer walls 4 therebetween. Consequently, the lateral dimension of the multiple lever connector assembly is increased, which poses a problem.